1. Field of the Invention
The invention provides compounds, pharmaceutical compositions comprising such compounds and methods of using such compounds to treat or prevent diseases or disorders associated with the activity of GPR119.
2. Background
GPR119 is a G-protein coupled receptor (GPCR) that is mainly expressed in the pancreas, small intestine, colon and adipose tissue. The expression profile of the human GPR119 receptor indicates its potential utility as a target for the treatment of obesity and diabetes. The novel compounds of this invention modulate the activity of GPR119 and are, therefore, expected to be useful in the treatment of GPR119-associated diseases or disorders such as, but not limited to, diabetes, obesity and associated metabolic disorders.